


Amid The Darkness

by SandraMarie01



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Court of Owls, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Loyalty, Orphans, Young Love, i'll add more as it goes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMarie01/pseuds/SandraMarie01
Summary: Gotham is a dark place. Young Bruce Wayne knows this already, having witnessed his parents murder only a few years previous. Now, sixteen and slowly learning more about the world, he finds out that a mysterious group named the 'Court of Owls' may have had involvement in his parent's murder. He delves deeper, much to his butler's frustration and worry.Chloe Russel is a new girl to Gotham. A girl with a dark past. Orphaned and alone, she makes her way through teenage life and her path crosses with Bruce's. She decides to help him find out the truth. When things start falling apart, it's up to Chloe and her new-found family to fix it. Before things get deadly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, new things to do. A friend passed over this to me as she gave up on it a loooong time ago.   
> Updates should come every few days, but with college and writing and work, it might be a little longer, so just.... Bear with me, okay? It sucks being a seventeen year old British kid. The weather sucks, college sucks. But, it is is life.   
> Moving on....   
> I hope you enjoy this, because I enjoyed writing it.   
> If you have any questions/constructive criticism, don't be afraid to comment.

When the girl first catches his eye, he is sat on the cold concrete of the floor regretting life and wondering if he should have defended that nerd the bullies had targeted before they turned on to him. She is beautiful, with long wavy honey blonde hair that flowed down her back, reaching the end of her spine. She has deep sea blue eyes that glittered with annoyance as she flicked her gaze up to watch the group of bullies walk away. Her gaze softened when she turned her gorgeous eyes back to him. Her cheeks were flushed slightly in what the young Bruce Wayne can only presume is anger. A soft look forms on her features. She reaches into her blazer pocket and pulls something out. She offers a packet of tissues to him. His heart rises at the act of kindness. He had never seen this girl around school before; he assumes she is new to Gotham Academy. Her skirt floats slightly, the black tights stretching as she gets down to his level. That comforting look remains on her face. He's pretty sure he hasn't met anyone in Gotham as nice as she seems to be. But, looks can be deceiving. The boys who had bullied him seem to have noticed the girl and have made their way back over. Bruce wants to snarl at them to go away, but he knows it won't help the situation. She seems totally unbothered by their presence. Bruce looks to the floor, not wanting to pick another fight. They had said some terrible things, and Bruce was knocked by them. He never thought people that age could say anything as cruel as they did. But, Bruce was wrong. He learned that when they said it. 

"Hello, sexy," One of the boys purrs in the young woman's direction. Bruce rolls his eyes at Jacob. He always goes for the 'hot chicks'. She pays no heed to him, and continues ruffling through her leather black handbag. Jacob runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair, biting his lip as he does so. His signature move. He's a jock. He thinks he can have every girl in the school. It makes Bruce sick. His green eyes remain on the new girl, and her blue eyes darken. She doesn't look happy. 

"Interfere with me and I will end you," She finally speaks. Her voice is smooth and pretty, but has a cold edge to it. Bruce hears the threat behind it. Her eyes harden and hold a look colder than her voice sounded. A cruel smirk forms on Jacob's face and his arms fold. The boys behind him follow his lead and the girl just raises an eyebrow. Her lips twitch and Bruce knows she's holding back a smile. Jacob scowls seeing that the new girl isn't falling for his ugly charms. Bruce can't deny, Jacob is quite good-looking. Very athletic. But, his personality is a pile of rubbish. Bruce honestly thinks most of the girls are nuts to even bother going out with him. Maybe for their fifteen seconds of fame with the popular boy before they are tossed aside like trash. Most of the relationships aren't even real. It's pointless. 

"Awh," Jacob says in a slow voice, his lips pouting outwards in mock sympathy. "Are you pitying the orphan? How _pathetic_." The disgust evident in his tone makes Bruce wince. The girl stops fiddling with her bag and looks up slowly. Straight at Jacob. Bruce sighs, lowering his eyes straight back to the floor. This is not what he wanted. He hasn't got many friends at school as it is. This is just going to make it worse. When he looks back up, the girl's bright blue eyes are narrowed. 

"I beg your pardon?" She hisses in a low voice, her accent reminding him of Alfred's. A dangerous tone. Bruce feels something go down his back. Jeez, she sounds more than angry now. She sounds like a wild animal that's been cornered. One that won't go down without a fight. Jacob's lips curl up into a painful sneer. Shrugs like what he just said doesn't matter. It matters to Bruce. It hurts Bruce. Bruce can't be bothered to fight Jacob anymore. He mostly ignores what he has to say. But, today? That was uncalled for. Mocking his parents like that. Bruce was taken so aback that he couldn't say anything. Couldn't even retaliate to it. 

"He hasn't got his mommy and daddy to help him," Jacob mocks, snorting as he says it. The girl straightens up from her hunched over position and raises her eyes to meet Jacob's. Before Bruce can even understand what is happening, her fist whips out and slams straight into Jacob's jaw. Jacob cries out in pain and surprise, staggering and falling onto his backside. She steps forward, blue eyes flashing with rage and lands a light kick straight to his sternum. He goes flying, landing onto his back with a dull thud. The boys surrounding him laugh at his misfortune and Bruce hides a smirk. He just got his ass handed to him. The new girl glares hatred at Jacob. Jacob groans, pulling himself up and wiping the red from his lip. 

"Shut the fuck up," She snaps harshly, the smooth lilt gone from her tone and replaced with malice. Bruce looks up in shock. He'd never heard a girl swear. It sounded strange. But, she was angry. He could understand why she'd swear. "That's not funny." Bruce gets a warm feeling and smiles brightly at the fact someone in Gotham is nice enough to defend him. Jacob and his mates go away, most of the casting looks at the girl and snickering at the fact she floored Jacob. Jacob turns to throw a nasty look in her direction. 

"Yeah, that's right," She calls, dismissing the look with a wave of her hand. "Piss off." When the boys are all gone, she shakes her hand out. Bruce notes that punch must have hurt. But, the look of satisfaction in her eyes is enough to clarify that it felt good. The girl offers her other hand to Bruce and he takes it. She pulls him up with ease and smiles, the look of anger gone from her eyes, replaced with genuine kindness. Bruce briefly wonders how she did it; how she cooled off so quickly.

"Thank you...?" He leaves the question hanging in the air. The smile remains on her lips. She puts out her hand once again, and Bruce takes it, feeling her shake it a few times before leaving go. Her grip is soft but strong; confident but shy. 

"Chloe," The girl, Chloe, starts calmly. "Chloe Russel. You are...?" Bruce can't help but return her pleasant smile. It is catching and he feels better now that he knows he can hopefully have a friend. Alfred will probably mock him about being friends with a girl, but she seems nice. 

"Bruce," He responds. "Bruce Wayne." Chloe has a light of recognition in her eyes, but it fades. He thinks about her for a second. Her accent is different, so his first assumption about her being new here is correct. 

"I have English first," She says in a shy fashion, eyes on her timetable. Bruce throws her a lopsided grin when she catches his eye. 

"You're not originally from Gotham, are you?" He questions and Chloe nods. 

"Nope, New York," She answers, putting her papers away. "It's my first day here. And I've already punched someone." Bruce chuckles. Gestures with his head and Chloe raises an eyebrow. 

"I have English as well," He follows and the look of confusion is replaced by a look of relief. "You can sit with me at lunch, too, Chloe." Chloe nods, smirking and following him. Bruce is happy he found someone as caring as the new girl. Amid the darkness of Gotham and his crazy life, Bruce has a light to guide him. He just hopes it doesn't go out like most people. Kindness turns to apathy. Love turns to hate. Good turns to evil. Nothing ever happy remains in Gotham. He hopes Chloe will remain as good-natured as she seems. She's like a beacon of light; a beacon of hope in impenetrable darkness.


End file.
